


Mistakes of Love

by Noltran



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Miracuru, Oliver bad, little whump, no beta read
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noltran/pseuds/Noltran
Summary: Oliver ist schwer verletzt um ihn zu retten spritzt Felicity ihm Miracuru. Das hat schwerwiegende Konsequenzen.





	1. Chapter 1

Mistakes of Love

Ich habe keine rechte ich schreibe nur zum Spass.  
———-/———-/———-/———-/——  
„Oliver?”  
„Oliver!"  
Oliver schreckte hoch.  
„Was ist Felicity”  
„Ich wollte dir nur sagen dass ich es geschafft habe. Also ich meine das Hacken nicht irgendetwas anderes."  
„Was hast du herausgefunden?“  
„Das der Lady Killer...”  
„Lady Killer?”  
„Das war Ciscos Idee nicht gut?”  
Oliver lachte   
„Doch doch es hat mich nur überrascht”  
„Also was hast du herausgefunden?”  
„Nur das er Ryan brasker heisst. Ehemaliger Captain der Anti Terror Einheit von Argus. ”  
„Und noch was Felicity was war in der Spritze drin?”fragte er mich.  
“Mirakuru.“  
"Weisst du was das krasseste am Mirakuru ist. Egal wie schwer du verletzt bist du wirst es überleben.”  
„Woher weisst du das?”  
„Die Insel.Du kennst wahrscheinlich noch Slade Wilson.Er war mit Mirakuru infiziert.Ich war das.“  
„Was? Was meinst du mit ich war das!?“  
„Ich war das. Ich habe ihn mit Mirakuru infiziert."  
Sie starrte mich mit offenen Mund an.  
„Er wäre sonst gestorben und ich wollte das nicht damals war er noch anders er hat mir das kämpfen beigebracht. Ich glaube er war der einzigste Grund wieso ich überlebt habe.“  
Jetzt scheint er nicht mehr so dein Freund zu sein. Naja ausser dass er dich immer Kleiner nennt . Ist das alles nur wegen dem Mirakuru?“fragte ich ihn.  
Oliver guckt nach unten.  
„Nicht nur.“  
Ich sah es ihn an dass er nichts mehr sagen würde.  
###########

„Oliver ich weiss wo er als nächste zuschlagen will. W 23rd St in den Glades.Da ist eine Junggesellenabschied.“  
Oliver zog sich an und nahm sein Bogen in die Hand.  
„Oliver bitte sei vorsichtig ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache.”  
Er drehte sich zu mir um machte ein paar Schritte auf mich zu.  
„Felicity ich werde immer zurückkommen verlass dich drauf okay.”  
„Und was wenn es einmal nicht so läuft wie du es wolltest. Ich will nicht dass du stirbst einmal reicht mir vollkommen.”  
„Ich finde das ist ein perfektes Beispiel dafür dass ich immer zurückkommen auch wenn es nicht so läuft wie gewohnt.  
Felicity ich werde zurückkommen.”  
Und mit diesen Worten ging er.  
#############  
Ich hatte immer noch ein richtig schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache.  
Ich war froh das ich ihn tracke.  
Ich nahm den Autoschlüssel und dankte Oliver im stillen dafür das er mir beigebracht hat Auto zu fahren.  
Ich bin nämlich überhaupt kein Autofan.  
Ich kam da 10 min später an.  
Der Tracking Punkt war immer noch in diesem Gebäude.  
Ich lief so schnell aber auch so vorsichtig wie ich konnte da rein.  
Ich hörte keine Schüsse oder nicht was auf ein Kampf hindeuten könnte.  
Ich lief weiter.  
Auf mein Ipad war der Punkt ganz in der Nähe von mir doch ich sah ihn nicht.  
Ich guckte hinter den großen Kisten.   
Da sah ich ihn.   
Ich rannte zu ihm ohne mehr drauf zu achten ob hier noch jemand war.  
Als ich näher bei ihn war sah ich das er was auf der Brust hatte oder besser gesagt in der Brust!  
Als ich bei ihm ankam sah ich dass es ein Pfeil war.  
Welche Ironie es doch ist er benutzt Pfeil und Bogen und wird dann auch damit umgebracht. Was sage ich da er ist nicht Tod er darf es einfach nicht sein. Nein!  
Ich prüfte sein Puls.Ich atmete erleichtert aus.Nicht tot.Der Puls war viel zu schwach er würde es nicht überleben wenn sie ihn so transportieren würde.  
Er war auch leider oder eher zum Glück nicht wach.  
Aus Frustration steckte ich meine Hände in die Tasche.  
Ich konnte was füllen in der Tasche obwohl ich wusste dass ich nichts rein gemacht hatte.  
Ich nahm es raus und sah es war das Mirakuru. Ich wunderte mich das ich das nicht gemerkt hatte. Ich erinnerte mich an unsere Unterhaltung. Und sah ihn an und murmelte:„Du hast gesagt das du zurück kommst immer.” Ich schluchzte. Dann erinnerte ich mich an unsere andere Unterhaltung. Wenn du Mirakuru in dir hast überlebst du, immer.  
Soll ich es soll ich es nicht.  
Felicity du darfst es nicht machen das ist immerhin dass Mirakuru von den wir reden.  
Oliver würde das nicht wollen.  
Ja aber er nicht hier. Dachte ich mir.  
Denk an Slade denk dran was aus ihn geworden ist.  
Wenn du es nicht machst ist er Tod.  
Mit Mirakuru lebt er zwar aber zu welchen Preis.  
„Ach halts Maul” sagte sie zu sich selbst.  
Ich nahm die Spritze legte die Spitze an sein Arm.  
Felicity noch ist es nicht zu spät.  
Doch ich hörte nicht auf mein Verstand.  
„Sorry Oliver es tut mir wirklich leid”  
murmelte ich noch.  
Dann entleerte ich den Inhalt der Spritze in sein Blut.  
Ich sah wie sich sein Rücken vor schmerz wölbte.Und seine Augen zuckten. Mir tat es jetzt noch mehr leid.  
Aber ich konnte ihn nicht beim sterben zusehen, ich konnte ihn nicht verlieren.  
Felicity du hast ihn verloren er wird nicht der gleiche sein denk an Roy.Das Gegengift!!! ich muss es ihm nur rechtzeitig geben.  
Hör auf hör sofort damit auch ich will nicht so denken.  
Ich beugte mich zu Oliver und hob ihn im Brautstil hoch dann lief ich zurück zum Auto.  
Ich machte seit neuen mit den anderen Training das ist wahrscheinlich der Grund warum ich Oliver überhaupt hochkriege.  
Aber leicht ist er leider immer noch nicht.  
Als ich am Auto war legte ich ihn langsam und sanft auf die Rückbank.  
Mir tat es innerlich weh den Pfeil nicht herauszuholen.Aber ich wusste dank Diggle das er sonst ausbluten wird und dagegen hilft das Mirakuru auch nicht.  
Ich prüfte nochmals sein Puls und war erleichtert das er der Puls besser war.  
Ich machte die Tür zu und stieg auf dr Fahrerseite ein.  
Ich holte mein Handy raus und rief bei Star Labs an.  
„Ja hallo”  
„Ja hey Cisco ist Barry da?”  
„Hey Felicity ja er ist da ich gib ihn dir“  
„Hey Felicity was gibts?”  
„Barry du hast mir mal gesagt das du mir immer hilfst wenn ich dich brauche. Steht es noch?”  
„Ja natürlich worum geht es?”  
„Um Oliver.”  
„Treffen wir uns in 15 min in der Arrow Höhle?”  
„Gute Idee danke und bis gleich Barry”  
Ich legte auf schaltete den Motor an und fuhr los.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nach 12 min hatte ich Oliver endlich runter in die Arrow höhle gebracht und ihn auf den Operationstisch hingelegt und den Pfeil herausgezogen und zugenäht. Eigentlich ist es die Aufgabe von Diggle aber er ist mit Leyla auf Flitterwochen.  
Als ich fertig war holte ich eine Decke und Elektroden. Die Elektroden befestigte ich an seine Brust. Als ich auch damit fertig war nahm ich die Decke und legte es über ihn.Dann erinnerte ich mich an Roy. Ich ging zu eine Schublade und holte zwei paar Handschellen heraus. Ich kettete Olivers Hände fest. Als das getan war gönnte ich mir eine Pause.  
Nach zwei weiteren Minuten hörte ich die Tür.  
Barry kam die Treppe herunter.   
„Da bin ich was ist denn” weiter kam er nicht denn er sah jetzt Oliver.  
„Oh my Gott was ist denn mit ihm passiert?”  
„Weiss ich nicht er hatte ein Pfeil in der Brust als ich da ankam.  
Und er hat Mirakuru in sich”  
„Warte mal war Mirakuru nicht das was einen voll wütend und tödlich macht?”  
„Ja”  
Wer war das? Sag mir wer das war und ich hole ihn dir.” sagte er voller Wut.  
Ich guckte beschämt zu Boden.  
„Ich war das Barry“  
„Ich meine das mit dem Mirakuru”  
Er schaute mich Verständnislos an.  
„Felicity wie.... Wieso...“  
Eine Träne lief mir die Wange runter.  
„Ich hatte keine Wahl hätte ich es nicht gemacht wäre er tot!”  
„Aber wenn er aufwacht dann wird er versuchen dich umzubringen!  
Lass mich ihn zu Star Labs bringen.  
Da seid ihr besser aufgehoben.”  
Ich überlegte.  
„Okay aber nur bis er wieder der alte ist. Nimm zuerst Oliver dann habe ich noch Zeit einzupacken.  
Er nickte schnappte sich Oliver und weg war.  
Ich atmete tief durch dann drehte ich mich um und fing an zu packen.

Star Labs   
Barrys Pov  
Ich legte Oliver auf dem Tisch ab.  
Dann kontrollierte ich sein Puls.  
Normal.  
Ich holte mir schnell Elektroden und machte sie auf Olivers Brust.  
Sein Herzschlag war kräftig.  
Ich schnappte mir noch Handschellen und band Oliver fest.  
Dann raste ich wieder zurück Starling City und holte Felicity.  
Als wir wieder hier ankamen fragte mich Felicity ob wir noch was von den Gegenmittel hätten.  
„Nein ich könnte ihm aber Blut abnehmen und daraus wieder ein Gegengift machen.”  
„Wie lange dauert es?”  
Das letzte mal hat es 2 1/2 Tage gedauert. Jetzt mit mein Speed würde ich es in 1 Tag schaffen.”  
Ich nickte guckte nochmals Oliver an und ging.


	2. Chapter 2

2h später)  
Olivers Pov

Ich hörte Leute reden wer wusste ich nicht mein Gehirn war gerade Apfelmus.  
Und auf einmal spürte ich Wut.  
Tierische Wut.  
Ich dachte an die Insel und meine Wut wurde noch mehr.  
Ich wusste nicht wieso.  
Ich riss meine Augen auf.  
Ich sah das ich gefesselt war.  
Die Wut in mir hatte jetzt die Oberhand.  
Ich riss mich los und sprang auf.  
Meine Brust tat weh. Ich schaute runter da war nichts.  
Dann hörte ich eine weibliche Stimme:  
„Oliver es alles ist okay du bist in Sicherheit. Beruhigt dich.”  
Doch das brachte nichts.  
Ich ging auf sie zu.  
„Was sagtest du?” fauchte ich  
„Ich sagte....” weiter kam sie nicht da hatte ich schon ihr Hals gepackt und hochgehoben. Ich drückte zu.  
Felicity gab ein gequältes:,, Oliver ich bin es Felicity.”  
Als ich diesen Satz hörte wurde mein Griff etwas lockerer.  
Sie schnappte nach Luft.  
———————————————  
Barrys Pov  
Ich bin mal rausgegangen und mir ein Kaffe zu holen und wen treffe ich da.  
Roy.  
Er erzählte mir dass sein Freund hier wohnt.   
Ich frage ihn sofort ob er Star Labs mal gerne von innen sehen würde.  
Ich vergas das Oliver gerade da war.  
Nachdem er zugestimmt hatte nahm ich ihn mit.  
Als ich da ankam hörte ich Felicity sagen:,, Oliver ich bin es Felicity”  
„Shit”  
Ich rann im Speed modus dahin.  
Ich hatte völlig Vergessen das ich Roy dabei hatte. So nahm ihn versehentlich mit.  
Als ich die Situation sah schockte sie mich obwohl ich wusste das es das Mirakuru ist nicht er.  
Bevor Oliver noch irgendetwas tun konnte brachte ich Felicity raus aus seinem Griff.  
Roy der alles mitbekommen hatte sah ziemlich erschrocken aus.  
Ich versuchte es ebenfalls ihn zu beruhigen. Aber erfolgslos.  
Ich flüsterte leise: ,, Tut mir leid Oliver ehrlich.”  
Roy sah mich an doch ignorierte es.  
Ich ging in den Speed modus auf Oliver zu und schlug mit schmackes auf die linke Schläfe.  
Ich blieb noch immer in den Speed modus. Ich wollte mich vergewissern das er jetzt wirklich bewusstlos war.  
Und das war er auch er kippte jetzt nämlich zur Seite.Ich nahm schnell sein Kopf in meine Hände damit er nicht zu hart auf den Boden aufkommt.Ich hörte erst auf mit dem Speed modus nachdem ich Oliver vorsichtig auf dem Boden gelegt hatte.  
„Was hast du getan Barry du hast ihn doch nicht .....”  
„Nein Felicity natürlich nicht. Er ist nur bewusstlos.  
„Wie lange brauchst du noch für das Gegengift?”  
„Noch 6 stunden ich glaube ich schaffe es schneller als ich dachte.”  
Dann nahm ich Oliver über meine Schultern und brachte ihn in eine Methawesenzelle.

Roys Pov  
Ich war echt überrascht als ich Barry traf. Eigentlich habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen Oliver hat mir von ihm erzählt.  
Dann als er mir angeboten hatte Star Labs zu sehen habe ich natürlich zugestimmt.  
Das krasseste war wie wir dahin gekommen sind. So wie eine riesen Achterbahnfahrt. Genial Oliver muss es lieben.  
Als wir bei Star Labs waren hörte ich Felicity sagen:„Oliver ich bin es Felicity.” Ich wunderte mich das sie es sagte Oliver würde sie doch nie vergessen.  
Ich hörte Barry laut Shit! rufen.  
Dann wurde ich fortgerissen. Sekunden später sah ich das Oliver gerade dabei war Felicity zu erwürgen.Ich starrte die Scene unfassbar an. Das kann doch nicht sein Oliver würde so was nie tun. Nein!!! Voralledingen nicht bei Felicity.   
Was geht hier vor.  
Dann spürte ich ein Luftzug und Sekunden später war Felicity weg aus Olivers griff.  
Barry redete mit ihm.  
Ich verstand jetzt gar nichts mehr.  
Dann hörte ich das Barry noch sagte:,,Tut mir leid Oliver wirklich.”  
Ich schaute ihn an.  
Nach Sekunden wusste ich es.  
Oliver lag bewusstlos auf den Boden.  
Felicity fragte Barry irgendetwas mit Gegengift. Ich verstand jetzt nicht.  
Bevor ich mich versah war Barry mit Oliver auf der Schulter weg.  
„Felicity was war das denn?”  
Sie drehte sich zu mir um.  
„ Oh hy Roy wusste gar nicht das du da bist.”  
„Und das war Oliver”  
„Nein Felicity er war es nicht er würde dir nie weh tun.”  
„Doch Roy wenn er mit Mirakuru infiziert ist schon.”  
Ich sah sie an meine Kinnlade fiel Stockwerke weiter runter.  
„Was?!”  
„Oliver war auf Mission und .... und er kam nicht wieder. Da ging ich ihn suchen. Er war so gut wie tot.  
Dann” Sie stockte und schaute beschämt zu Boden„ dann habe ich ihn das Mirakuru gegeben.  
Ich konnte ihn nicht nochmal sterben sehen.”  
Ich ging auf sie zu  
„ Hey Felicity du hast alles richtig gemacht. Wegen dir lebt Oliver noch.  
Und Barry heilt Oliver und dann ist er wieder der alte.” Hoffte ich zumindest.  
Als ich fertig geredet hatte nahm ich sie in eine tröstende Umarmung.

Barry pov

Nachdem ich Oliver in eine Zelle gebracht hatte lief mir Cisco über den Weg.  
„Sag mal Barry hab ich nicht gerade Oliver in eine Zelle gesehen?”fragte er mich ratlos.  
„Ja Cisco leider. Lass ihn bitte drin.”  
„Ja aber wir reden noch gerade von den Oliver oder.”  
„Hoffe ich nur er ist gerade zu Zeit etwas Wütend und unzurechenbar.”  
Ich sah es Cisco an das er Verstanden hatte.  
Ich machte mich wieder ans Gegengift so ein Oliver ist es gruselig.  
Aber zuerst musste ich Roy wegbringen.

“””””””””””””””””””””  
Olivers Pov  
Den Namen kennst du doch.   
Mein Griff wurde lockerer es war jetzt mehr halten und weniger würgen.  
Sekunden später war Felicity auf einmal weg.  
Felicity redete mit mir auch so ein Mann. Der Mann kam mir auch so bekannt vor doch ich erinnerte mich nicht an seinen Namen. Sie baten mich, mich zu beruhigen.  
Aber das machte mich noch wütender.  
Auf einmal sah ich wieder den roten Blitz. Ich spürte ein schmerzhaften Stich am Kopf obwohl ich nichts sah.  
Meine Sicht wurde immer verschommener. Ich kippte zu Seite.  
Doch bevor mein Kopf auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte spürte ich wie mich jemand festhielt.Ich hatte Schwierigkeiten wach zu bleiben aber ich musste. Als ich unten angekommen war hörte ich eine Frau wahrscheinlich diese Felicity die sagte ,,Was hast du getan Barry! Du hast ihn doch nicht...?  
Da sagte noch jemand was aber ich konnte es nicht verstehen.  
Barry diesen Namen kennst du doch.  
Dann würde die Welt dunkel.

( Ein paar Stünden später)

Ich wachte auf.  
Ich merkte dass ich auf dem Boden lag.  
Ich war immer noch wütend.  
Langsam machte ich meine Augen auf.  
Ich sah mich um.  
WTF wie komme ich in ein Würfel rein.  
Dieser Würfel hat eine Glasscheibe.   
Als ich rausschaute sah ich nichts. Nur irgendwelche anderen Würfel.  
Diese eine Wand ist doch aus Glass oder und Glas zerspringt.  
Ich nahm meine ganze Kraft zusammen und schlug gegen die Scheibe.  
Es tat so weh.  
Das gibt es gar nicht ein Wunder das meine Hand nicht gebrochen ist.  
Die Scheibe ist leider immer noch unversehrt.  
Ich stöhnte und hielt meine Hand.  
Ich setzte mich hin.  
Als ich saß überlegte ich mir wie ich hierher gekommen bin.  
Und das ich das krasseste ich kann mich nicht dran erinnern egal wie sehr ich mich anstrengte.  
Ich sah ein das ich nicht hier rauskommen konnte.  
Egal wie sehr ich es versuchen würde.  
Und was mich sehr erstaunte ist das ich nicht von mir weiss. Wahrscheinlich heiße ich Oliver.  
So haben sich mich angesprochen.  
Mehr weiss ich nicht.  
Nur eins wusste ich ich will hier raus.

——————————————-  
Barry Pov

Ich hatte endlich das Gegenmittel fertig. Doch ich hatte ein neues Problem. Ich hatte an Olivers Blut festgestellt das wenn man es ihm per Spritze gibt es nicht bringen würde so als hätte er dagegen ein Anti Körper.  
Man müsste es ihn durch die Luft verarbreichen.  
Ich tat was getan werden musste. Obwohl ich es sehr verabscheue. Ich müsste seine Kammer mit diesen Gegengift befüllen.  
Ich machte es in eine Nebelmaschine und wollte es gerade anmachen da erschreckte mich eine Stimme es war Felicity.  
„Wie weit bist du Barry?”  
„Fast fertig. Ich muss ihn das nur einatmen lassen.”  
„Geht es nicht mit Spritzen?”  
„Nein. Er hat Anti körper dagen und weil er so agressive wird dürfen wir ihn nicht aus seiner Zelle rausholen.”  
„Barry du willst doch nicht seine Kammer damit befüllen oder?”  
„Felicity es gibt kein anderen Weg.  
Gebe es einen würde ich den nehmen.  
Guck zu mir wenn ich das mache."  
Damit schaltete ich die Nebelmaschine an.  
Ich ging zu Felicity und umarmte sie so das sie nicht zu Oliver schauen konnte.  
Nach etwa 3 minuten war Oliver bewusstlos geworden. Ich ging zu der Machine und schaltete sie aus.  
„ Hoffen wir das es funktioniert hat.”

——————————————

Olivers Pov  
Ich wachte auf.  
Mir war schlecht und ich hatte Kopfschmerzen.  
Ich sah mich um. Ich war gefangen in einer von Barrys Methawesenzelle.  
Wie kam ich hier rein? Team Flash hätte mich doch nie da rein gesteckt.  
Ich versuchte mich zu erinnern.  
Nichts ich konnte mich nur erinnern was vor 3 Tagen war. So als hätte ich ein Kater. Vor 3 Tagen was war da?  
Ah ich bin dem Lady Killer gefolgt.  
Ich lächelte Lady Killer auf sowas kam nur Cisco.  
Also ich war bei ein Junggesellenabschied und hab auf ihn gewartet.  
Als ich dachte er kommt nicht mehr sah ich ihn.  
Bevor er irgendetwas tun konnte machte ich mich bemerkbar.  
Er rannte weg. Ich rannte hinterher. Es war alles viel zu einfach.  
Ich hätte auf mein Gefühl hören sollen. Er lief in ein altes verfallenes Gebäude rein.  
Als ich da Sekunden später ankam war nich mehr von ihm zu sehen.  
Ich drehte mich um. Plötzlich spürte ich einen sehr heftigen Schmerz in der Brust. Ich sah an mir runter. Da steckte ein Pfeil in meiner Brust.  
Ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken auf. Ein Pfeil in der Brust. Ich sah an mir runter. Da war nichts gar nichts. Ich zog mein T- shirt hoch. Da war nichts nur eine Narbe. Wahrscheinlich haben Diggle und Felicity.... Natürlich Felicity wo die jetzt ist? Ob sie weiss das ich in Central City bin.  
Ich stand auf.  
Da hörte ich eine Stimme.  
„Ah Mr. Queen sie sind wach. Wie geht es Ihnen?”  
„Gut schätze ich. Was machst du hier Gideon?  
„Ich bin nur ein Duplikat. Der echte ist immer noch auf dem Waverider. Die Legends brauchen mich doch.”  
„Gideon kannst du die aufmachen?”  
„Tut mir leid ich bin nicht dazu befugt das zu tun.”  
„Wo ist Barry”  
„Er ist unterwegs. Soll ich ihn rufen?”  
„Ja Gideon tue das bitte.”  
Nach Sekunden spürte ich ein Windzug. Barry stand vor mir.  
„Hy Barry wie gehts?”  
„Schön den normalen Oliver wiederzuhaben.”  
„Normal?Wieso denn normalen Oliver ich bin doch immer normal.”  
„Scheinbar erinnerst du dich nicht mehr aber ich glaube das ist auch besser so.”  
„Barry könntest du mich mal hier raus holen.”  
Barry schien zu überlegen.  
Als ich endlich draußen war fragte ich Barry:„Barry wo ist Felicity?”  
„Sie schläft gerade. Warte mal ich weck sie. Sie wollte dich sehen.”  
Und weg war er.  
Ich würde sehr gerne wissen wieso mein Kopf wehtat und mir so übel war.  
Aber ich hatte nicht genug Zeit mir darüber Gedanken zu machen Barry war nämlich wieder da mit Felicity.  
„Oliver?” fragte sie mich  
„Felicity geht es dir gut?”  
Sie ging auf mich zu und umarmte mich.  
Dann sagte sie: „Schön dich wiederzuhaben Oliver.”  
„War ich je weg?”  
Als Antwort drückte sie sich noch fester an mir.  
„Barry wie kam ich denn in die Kiste?”  
„Das erzähl ich dir mal später.”  
.................................  
Felicitys Pov  
Ich war so glücklich dass er wieder der alte ist. Ich hatte richtig Angst dass ich ihn doch verloren hatte.  
Und dass das Mirakuru doch keine so gute Idee war. Ich hätte ihn versuchen sollen zu stabilisieren damit ich ihn in die Höhle bringen konnte.  
Doch glücklicherweise hat es auch so geklappt.Ich sah ihn an und spürte nur Gluck und Liebe.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver Pov

Felicity und ich saßen zu Tisch.  
„Felicity wie kommt es dass wir nicht in Starling City sind?”  
„Ich brauchte Hilfe von Barry und dann hat er uns hierher mitgenommen.”  
Ich lachte.  
Das du mal die Hilfe von Barry brauchst ist außergewöhnlich.  
Was sollte er denn tun?”  
„Ist nicht so wichtig.”  
Ich sah ihr an das sie mir was verschwieg.  
Trotzdem lies ich diese Fragerei und genoss den Abend.

Etwas später 

Ich wollte schon den ganzen Abend fragen wieso ich keine Brust aber Kopf schmerzen habe.  
Doch weder Barry noch Felicity wollen es mir sagen. Obwohl ich denke dass Cisco auch was weiß.Zurzeit genieße ich die Nacht zusammen mit Felicity.  
Ich kann den Blick noch immer auf mir spüren als sie sagte das wir heute zusammen den Abend verbringen.  
Als ich mit ihr saß spürte ich eine gewisse Wut in mir. Die ganze Zeit hatte ich es erfolgreich unterdrückt.  
Ich wusste echt nicht wieso ich wütend war, es war doch alles perfekt. Es war sehr kräftezehrend die Wut zu kontrollieren.  
Doch scheinbar hatte sie nichts gemerkt.  
Nach einem schönen Abend ging wir leider getrennte Wege. Bei Star Labs gab es keine Doppelbetten.  
Ich hatte Schwierigkeiten einzuschlafen.eine gewisse Wut machte mich verrückt. Doch um 4 schaffte ich es endlich. Ich schlief bis ca 9:30.  
Die Wut war immer noch nicht verschwunden sie war eher mehr geworden.  
Ich zog mich an.  
Leider habe ich immer noch Kopfschmerzen.Wo ich die herbekommen habe. Ich hatte noch nie Kopfschmerzen. Und ein Kater zählt nicht!”dachte ich mir  
Im Flur traf ich Felicity sie war auf dem Weg zu Barry. Ich ging einfach mit ihr.  
Als wir bei Barry ankamen redete er gerade mit Gideon.  
Felicity ging zu ihm und fragte ihn etwas. Ich nehme sehr stark an das es um mich ging.  
Nach einigen Minuten kam sie wieder und Barry holte uns ein Kaffee.  
Als er Sekunden später wieder erschien war mir so schwindelig das ich fast nicht erkannt hätte.  
Meine Wut wurde immer größer  
Ich konnte sie nicht mehr unterdrücken.Ich ging von denen weg.  
Ich nahm meine Hände und presste sie an mein Kopf ich hoffte es so vielleicht zu kontrollieren. Doch das einzigste was ich erreichte war das mein Kopf noch mehr wehtat. Meine Beine gaben nach und ich fand mich auf den Knien am Boden wieder.  
Ich hörte das jemand kam und mich was fragte. Es war Felicity ich konnte sie schemenhaft erkennen.  
Ich murmelte noch:,,Felicity.” Dann kippte mein Oberkörper nach vorne.  
Felicity schrie noch irgendetwas doch ich konnte es nicht verstehen ich war gerade dabei das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.  
......................................................

Felicity pov  
Ich hatte sehr gut geschlafen. Ich machte mich auf den Weg zu Barry.  
In der mitte kam noch Oliver dazu.  
Als ich Barry sah sprach er gerade mit Gideon.  
Ich ging zu Barry und wir unterhielten uns. Nach ein paar Minuten ging ich wieder zu Oliver. Sekunden später kam Barry mit Kaffee. Oliver nahm sich kein Kaffee sondern ging von uns weg. Das wunderte mich. Ich lies ihn etwas zeit dann ging ich hinterher.  
Ich fragte ihn: „Oliver willst du keinen Kaffee?”  
Was ich sah erschreckte mich Oliver war auf die Knie gefallen seine Hände waren an sein Kopf gepresst.  
Er sah mich an. Ich sah ihn tief in die Augen und ich konnte Wut sehen.  
Als ob er immer noch unter dem Einfluss von Mirakuru litt.  
Er murmelte noch schwach: „Felicity.”  
Ich rannte zu ihm und schrie Oliver!  
Seine körper fiel  
Doch ich wusste das ich nicht schnell genug rennen würde um ihn noch aufzufangen. Doch kurz bevor sein Kopf aufschlug sah ich das Barry auf einmal da war. Er hielt Olivers kopf und legte ihn vorsichtig auf dem Boden.Ich kam ein paar Sekunden später bei ihn an.  
„Weisst du was er hat?” fragte ich ihn.  
„Nein aber gleich warte kurz.”  
Und weg war er.  
Ein paar Sekunden später war ich auf einmal im Labor.  
„Also Felicity das Problem ist das noch etwas vom Mirakuru in sein Blut ist. Er ist wahrscheinlich bewusstlos geworden weil er die Wut zu sehr unterdrückt hat.”  
„Und was jetzt?”  
„Ciscos hat eine Idee er sagt wir sollen so wie vorher machen.”  
Ich sah ihn geschockt an.  
„Was?! Du willst ihn wieder einsperren und ihn ersticken lassen?!”  
„Nein Felicity. Beruhigt dich. Ich werde das Gegenmittel mit einer Sauerstoffmaske einatmen lassen.”  
Als ich das hörte beruhigte ich mich sofort. Ich wollte nicht das Oliver nochmals fast erstickt.  
Nachdem Barry Oliver die Sauerstoffmaske auf Mund und Nase gelegt hatte wartete er eine Minute bis er sie wieder entfernte.  
„Das müsste reichen.  
Ich weiss nicht ob es Nebenwirkungen geben kann weil es nur ein sehr geringer teil war vom Gegengift und weil er es eingeatmet hat.  
Ich bin bei Cisco wenn du mich brauchst sag es Gideon.”  
Und weg war er.  
Ich nahm ein Stuhl und setzte mich neben Oliver. Ich nahm seine Hand und streichelte sie.  
„Oliver ich hoffe du kannst mich hören denn ich viel dir sagen dass du mir sehr viel bedeutest und ich dich nie verlieren will. Egal was es koste ich werde für dich kämpfen.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Olivers Pov

Ich lag auf einer weichen Unterlage.  
Jemand hielt meine Hand. Ich versuchte mich daran zu erinnern was passiert ist. Diese Wut ich wusste nicht wo sie herkam aber ich versuchte sie zu unterdrücken aber die war zu groß und so habe ich mich wahrscheinlich zu viel angestrengt so viel das ich bewusstlos geworden bin.  
Apropo bewusstlos mein Kopf tut weh zwar nicht sehr viel aber dennoch genug damit es unangenehm ist. Wahrscheinlich bin ich mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen.  
Ich öffnete meine Augen.  
„Oliver?”  
„’elicity. Meine Stimme war richtig rau.  
„Hier drink das.” Sie gab mir ein Glas.  
Ich trank es.  
„Felicity wieso bin ich bewusstlos geworden?”  
Sie sah weg.  
„Bitte Felicity sag es mir. Ihr verschweigt mir doch alle etwas.  
Sie sah mich an und nahm tief Luft.  
„Weisst du noch du hast den Ladykiller gejagt. Weisst du noch was passiert ist?”  
„Ja also ich war bei ein Junggesellenabschied und hab auf ihn gewartet.  
Als ich dachte er kommt nicht mehr sah ich ihn.  
Bevor er irgendetwas tun konnte machte ich mich bemerkbar.  
Er rannte weg. Ich rannte hinterher. Es war alles viel zu einfach.  
Ich hätte auf mein Gefühl hören sollen. Er lief in ein altes verfallenes Gebäude rein.  
Als ich da Sekunden später ankam war nich mehr von ihm zu sehen.  
Ich drehte mich um. Plötzlich spürte ich einen sehr heftigen Schmerz in der Brust. Ich sah an mir runter. Da steckte ein Pfeil in meiner Brust.  
Aber ich hab keinen Pfeil mehr in der Brust sondern eine kleine Narbe.  
Dafür wollte ich dir danken das du mich wieder zusammengeflickt hast.”  
Ich sah ihr in die Augen.  
„Danke. Aber so lief es nicht ganz ab.  
Ich schaute sie überrascht an.  
„Als ich bei dir ankam warst du mehr tot als lebendig. Ich kam zu spät um dich noch mitnehmen zu können. Deshalb hatte ich ..... ich hatte ... dir das Mirakuru gespritzt.  
„Was?!”  
Ich sah sie erschrocken an.  
„Ich .... es tut mir leid Oliver ich konnte dich nicht verlieren. Ich....”  
Ich drückte ihre Hand.  
„Ist okay Felicity dank dir lebe ich noch. Habe ich jemand verletzt?”  
„Nein Barry hat dich in eine Zelle gesperrt wie du schon herausfinden konntest” sagte sie  
Ich konnte es einfach nicht fassen das sie mir das Mirakuru gesprizt hatte aber ich kann sie auch verstehen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1 Woche später in Starling City  
Felicity und ich sind gerade auf dem Weg zu Arrow höhle. Ich muss wieder anfangen zu trainieren.  
Felicity tippte den Code ein und wir gingen runter.  
Unter angekommen sah ich Roy der gerade trainierte.  
„Hy Roy.”  
Roy sah mich an.  
„Oliver ist alles wieder okay bei dir?  
Bei Star Labs warst du so komisch drauf.”  
„Mir geht es gut. Was machst du in Central City?“  
„Ein Freund besuchen.”  
„Oliver ich habe vorhin herausgefunden das da einer von den Triaden einen riesigen Coup machen will heute Abend kommst du mit?”  
„Na klar Arsenal.”


End file.
